1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding objects for the convenience of a user. More particularly, the present invention is a device for holding a computer pad, of the type used with a computer "mouse," on a lower level and holding another object simultaneously on a different level.
2. Discussion of Background
Personal computers have proliferated to the point where they can be found on nearly every desk in businesses. In some businesses, they are indispensable. However, and notwithstanding improvements in reducing the size of personal computers, they still take up space on a desk.
In addition to the space occupied by the computer--and the usual things found on desks--, space is required for a computer "mouse," a device for inputting various signals such as the desired location of a cursor in word processing programs, by movement of the mouse on a horizontal surface. The mouse comprises a palm-sized casing and a cable extending from the back of the mouse to the computer. The mouse partially encloses a ball used for making a correspondence between where on a computer monitor screen and user wishes to make his input and the location of the mouse. A portion of the ball is visible and extends slightly from the bottom of the casing so that the ball can engage the surface. The ball rotates freely and is rotated as desired by moving the mouse, ball side down, on a surface with sufficient friction to cause the ball to rotate within the casing. When a desk surface is too smooth to provide the needed friction, a mouse is placed on a "mouse pad" for moving. A mouse pad, or computer pad, is a square or rectangular piece of textured surface that prevents the ball from sliding on a too slippery desk surface by providing the needed friction.
Thus, the computer, the mouse pad, and all of the other items compete for the desk surface space available. There is a need for making better use of desk space.